


Proposition

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Rung's got a proposal for Wing.





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkBeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkBeat/gifts).



> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Wing/Rung  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Happy (belated) Birthday to Spark!! I'm ttly making shit up here- obviously given the pairing, but poor Spark's over there in her canoe...

The last thing Wing had expected when he left the Circle of Light was to fall in love. He had thought he knew what it was. It was, after all, what drove him to leave his Order and strike out after the object of that love.

He'd known nothing, Wing could admit now, so many, _many_ years later as he gazed back at a clearly -adorably- nervous Rung.

Meeting the small mech had been a surprise, as Wing hadn't seen another Cybertronian in a century or more. He didn't often keep track of the passing of time so wasn’t honestly sure how long it had been. Seeing Rung, damaged and dazed, on a planet far-flung from Cybertron had left Wing gaping for a few critical moments. Then it took another few seconds before he realized Rung wasn't walking toward him, hadn't even noticed him. Rung's frightened cry when he caught the mech's shoulders and stopped his limping wandering had cut Wing to the spark.

It had taken weeks for Rung to recover and to make contact with the _Lost Light_ to get Rung home, and now here they stood, a shuttle on its way to pick Rung up and take him away.

"You could come with me," Rung finally said, the words all coming out in a rush.

"I've been alone a long time," Wing said. At first he had remained rigid to the Order's and New Crystal City's rules and laws, but slowly he had relaxed and learned to take joy in such complete freedom. He flew. He defended those who could not defend themselves. He tried to become his best self and thought he might be on the right path. "I'm not sure how well I would do under the rule of others again." He knew better than to ask Rung to stay with him. The mech would be miserable, and Wing had made that mistake before. That was why his initial search had finally stopped, after all.

Rung bit his lip and took off his glasses before stepping closer to Wing and reaching for his hand. Wing grasped the smaller fingers and smiled a bit sadly as the sound of shuttle engines grew louder. "Come with me. Please," Rung said, his expression earnest and pleading. "You can always leave if you are unhappy, but... come with me?"

Wing's spark tripped over itself and he held a little tighter to Rung's hand as he truly thought about it. He might not be happy, but how would he know if he didn't try?

Plus, he would have Rung.

A smile bloomed across Wing's face. "I have a few things I would like to bring. I'll go get them while you ask your cap- oof!" Wing stumbled back, laughing as Rung threw his arms around his neck and rained kisses all over his face. Behind the mech the shuttle landed and a blazingly bright red and yellow mech stepped out. Wing saw his surprise then smirky grin.

"Hey, Rung!" the mech called. "See you've made a friend. Hi, friend!"

Wing snickered and waved back as Rung released him and turned. "His name's Wing, and he's coming with us."

"Ok," the mech said, sticking his hand out to Wing as he drew closer. "Name's Rodimus."

Wing clasped Rodimus' wrist and smiled. "Well met. I'll only be a moment, but... shouldn't you ask the captain? If he says no... You're both laughing."

"Rodimus is the captain," Rung explained as he planted his hands on Wing's chest and pushed. "Now hurry. Let's get your things and go before some new disaster strikes."

Wing laughed, spark light, as he let Rung push him toward his dwelling. It seemed the universe had spoken and it was time for a new adventure.


End file.
